Straight and True
by FishySomethingIs
Summary: What would happen if Link was female and Ganon's motives were for good? The result might be something like this. A short story based on Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.


I set the arrow's notch into the bowstring and draw it tight. My muscles tremor at the sheer size and weight of the bow, but that won't stop me. This time, I'm finally going to do it. This is the day I will become a true warrior.

My eyes look square-on at the target ahead, a makeshift sign nailed to an oak tree about a hundred yards away. At the center, a red dot the size of a fist taunts me to take the first shot. Face clenched, I zero in on it will all my might as I was taught before by my elders. The weapon's point is aimed dead center. All I think about is that red circle; nothing else around me exists.

Nothing else, that is, except my right arm screaming at me in protest. Waves of fire burn through my muscles, and my finger slips from the string. Off the weapon goes. It sails across the field and lodges its tip deep into the tree bark – and barely an inch and a half away from the red spot.

A growl escapes me as I slap my thigh over my predictable mishap. So much for today making history.

"Almost had it, didn't you?"

The robust voice behind me belongs to a tall figure closing the distance across Hyrule Field. His red hair shines like the sun's fire and his eyes are bright amber. His dark skin enhances the contrast.

A sigh huffs through my nose as I incredulously look at the man. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," he says with a shrewd grin. "Plus, anyone could have heard that from a mile away. Your stealth skills need improvement."

"Point taken, Your Majesty."

It takes some coaxing to remove my weapon from the tree, but it's doable with a firm two-handed tug. Brilliant blue glows from the bladed tip on my gloved palm. The King's Arrow – a beautiful weapon prized by my people, reserved only for royal hands. It was a gift I received at the age of five, but my training didn't begin until last month. Mastering the King's Arrow is a sign that you became a leader, a proven warrior who is ready to stand up to anything and protect those you were leading. The weapon's sleek design is meant for traditional horseback archery. Me? I'd be lucky to hit a tree trunk from a stationary mount, let alone a real opponent in the heat of a fight.

A strong hand rests on my shoulder and snaps me away from my thoughts. Pensive amber eyes search through mine, and for a moment, neither of us says anything. Then, Ganondorf breaks the silence. "Rinkuru," he begins, "from the time we prepared for our journey to meet the Hylians until today, you have been rather…enthusiastic with your training. Why the sudden interest?"

My boots shuffle against the ground. "Well, I've been thinking for a while. About the land of the Hylians and who we'll see there. What we might say or do. That's when something dawned on me."

"And what is that?"

"When I meet the Royal Family and reside with them, they'll see me as the entire Gerudo race, not just one of our leaders. I have to make our time with them count. So I'm preparing to give them a good impression."

Puzzled brows begin to form on Ganondorf's face. "You don't need the King's Arrow to prove that you're royalty, Rinkuru."

"That's true," I admit. My fingers find an escaped strand of hair from my ponytail and smooth it behind my long-pointed ear. "I don't need proof. But… What about them? The Gerudo, I mean? I'm supposed to lead them someday, right? They need someone to look up to. Someone to take confidence in."

My eyes drift to the target on the tree as I think about the others back home. "When you leave, it's up to me to represent our people in front of everyone else. I can't afford to let them down…especially not now."

I realize the weapon that's in my hand is shaking, and I control myself. Somehow it feels like I'm desperate for some sense of approval, which is ridiculous. Approval for what? Why do I feel so strong about this, anyway? I look again to Ganondorf, searching for answers. Instead, he delivers silence.

No, more than silence. The faintest of a smile emerges on his lips, and… a sad look in his eyes? Yes, I'm not seeing things – eyes forlorn and regretful, as if dwelling on some unspeakable tragedy.

It takes a couple minutes for Ganondorf to finally speak. "I haven't told you the reason I'm taking you to the land of the Hylians in the first place, have I?"

"No, not really," I say, shaking my head.

"I thought so. May as well tell you now, then." He sits down on a hilltop at our campsite, and I do the same. Castle ruins from former days stand against the evening horizon before us. "Be assured, Rinkuru, that you are indeed a Gerudo through and through. You will always be one of us, and nothing will change that fact. But there's a different part of yourself – your Hylian self - that you haven't discovered yet. I want you to meet them. Learn their ways, see what they see, share in their customs. Staying with the Hylians for a time will be good for you, I think."

Past memories and future possibilities are explored in my mind as I consider his words. The idea of living among strangers is unnerving, but the logic makes sense. After all, I am related to them. I'm bound to associate with them sooner or later, so why not get a head start? They aren't really strangers in the end. I just don't know that much yet.

A fresh wave of adrenaline runs through my veins, but part of this new information is still confusing. It's like trying to find a lost key to unlock the door to an unseen room that I know is mine. "So…you want me to learn how to be a Hylian and lead the Gerudo at the same time?"

The delivery of my question must have been comical, because Ganondorf laughs when I say this. "I want you to be yourself, Rinkuru," he says. "Don't worry about the Gerudo. We can look after ourselves just fine. You, however, have a destiny to fulfill, and it involves something much greater than the desert."

"A destiny? To do what?"

"That is up to you to find out."

"Will you be part of it?"

A pause. "I might, or I might not. That is not your concern."

"But what if I never see you again?"

"Rinkuru, listen to me. We all have a destiny to fulfill, but it is our duty alone to discover it. Whether I will be part of yours or not should not affect how you make your choices. Some choices will be easy, while others will be difficult. But no matter what you face on your journey, always make the right decision, no matter the cost. Do you understand, Rinkuru? You must be brave."

Tightness begins to creep over my pounding heart. My mind wants me to blurt out a multitude of things at him, but I know better. "Yes your Majesty," I finally say, then carefully form my question. "How will I know what the right thing is to do?"

Ganondorf gives me a smile that seems to be centuries old. "That answer will come to you at the right time."

He stands up from our grassy spot and gestures to the bow and arrow I'm holding. "Let me show you something," he says. I follow suit and give them to him as we return to the tree with the sign.

"See the target over there? Let's pretend that's your destiny. And this," Ganondorf says to me as he notches the King's Arrow on the string, "is how you're going to get it. This is your determination." The royal weapon glows bright and throws a gentle hum in the hands of its former master. I'm not going to lie, it's pretty mesmerizing. Within seconds Ganondorf draws the bow, aims, and fires. A bloom of blue bursts forth, followed by a perfect bulls-eye in the tree. And suddenly I feel very small.

Ganondorf retrieves the King's Arrow and returns it and the bow to me like it was nothing. "Now it's your turn."

My turn? Right, like I could pull that off. Nonetheless, I take the royal weapon from him and give my best. I attempt to clear the mental fog as I follow suit, focusing on the target like before. The distance is measured, the string is tight, and—

"Wait," Ganondorf says. I freeze at his command, bow string and all.

"Um…pardon, your Majesty?"

He stands beside me and points to my arms, trailing an invisible pathway to my shoulders. "Yes, right here. This is why you missed last time. You're too stiff."

"Oh." I stretch my arms and readjust. "How about now?"

"Better," he says. "Your form is good. But one thing is lacking…"

Ganondorf places his hand over my hand aiming the tip and adjusts it ever so slight to the right. I've always found it remarkable how those big hands are as gentle as a feather when he wants them to be. "Every time you draw the King's Arrow, it becomes an extension of yourself," he explains. "Your decisions, your goals, and even your fears are connected to each strike. So the heart directs its destination – and brings the outcome you believe in the most."

The outcome I believe in… A part of myself… The essence of a leader…

A true warrior.

"In other words," he says, "You may have the knowledge necessary to be a king…but do you truly have the heart of one?"

And there it was.

It came like the sunrises I had watched back at home. Soft at first, but powerful. To think that it was here all along, waiting for me! I snatch it up, hang onto it, cling to it. I tighten the bowstring with crystalized vision, a renewed sense of purpose vibrant and thrilling. Bright blue beams flash around me, and the whole world stops.

Wait…everything…stopped?

I look, blinking once to check myself – yes, it's for real, alright. Time itself has appeared to stop around me! The sun, the birds in the trees, Ganondorf, everything. Well, it never happened quite like this before. Not in all the years of my training, anyway.

For some bizarre reason, I don't question the phenomenon and continue my course. I look ahead, eye the target, and let it fly.

And when time regained once more, the King's Arrow made its mark. A perfect hit on the dot in the red circle's center, which now belonged to a sign split clean in half on the ground.

Yes! I did it! I did it! A resounding shout escapes my lips as I run towards the tree, laughing and grinning from ear to ear. Man, is that arrow in the trunk deep. It's a third of the way in! Ganondorf smiles from the corner of my eye and nods in satisfaction. "Well done, Rinkuru!" he calls out, "You learn well." By now, the sun is setting over the rugged horizon. Ganondorf observes the scene. He's quiet for a while before he speaks again, his gaze lingering on the castle ruins.

"It's time."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Straight and True is the very first fanfiction I composed and published. It is inspired by the posted artwork, "Link and Ganondorf" by mmimmzel on DeviantArt, whose account is unfortunately no longer active. If you ever happen to see this mmimmzel, I hope it does your work justice.

Let me know what you think! All courteous constructive reviews are welcome. ^_^

Regarding etiquette and theories in the Zelda fandom, I will take the liberty to make note of the following:  
\- This is an alternative tale that is NOT meant to be canon in the timeline.  
\- NO shipping exists in Straight and True. Yes, really.  
\- Straight and True does NOT support any reincarnation theories.  
\- No solicitations, please. These and all derogatory comments and hate speech will be removed, no exceptions.

As for what's going on in the story, well...that is up to you to find out!

All rights to Link, Ganondorf, the setting and scenario of course belong to Nintendo. Hats off to Mr. Miyamoto and Co. to developing these amazing characters. And Happy 30th Anniversary to Legend of Zelda!


End file.
